


Before you realize...

by TyFell (tygirl9)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Girls Kissing, Lesbian Character, Random & Short, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tygirl9/pseuds/TyFell
Summary: Hermione didn't realize she was falling until she was in deep.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Kudos: 35





	Before you realize...

Hermione didn't know how it had started. She had met Pansy in the library a few times, and Mostly they ignored each other, just putting up with the other girl since they needed to study. But then Pansy had asked for help on a paper. And another time she helped Hermione find a book she needed. And then they started sitting together, having casual conversations. 

She didn't know when those had led to them making out in the back of the library. 

She was on the Slytherin's lap, and they were cuddled together like that right now, reading a book that Hermione was interested in that Pansy had in her family's library. It was a book about how pureblood families handled themselves, and Hermione set out to know how to integrate wizards better than the two extremes that stood before them. 

"Hey, Hermione?" Pansy seemed a little unsure as she spoke and when she looked into her eyes she saw a bit of anxiety. "I… need to know how much you want with this. Because I like you. A lot. And I don't know now if I could keep doing this if you don't like me too?"

"I think I do? I've… I've honestly never given myself the chance to actually like someone, but I definitely have feelings for you? You just may need to give me some patience…" 

Pansy smiled and Hermione knew she was fucked. "That I can do." 

If the book was forgotten as they made out some more Hermione wouldn't tell.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's short, just wanted to make myself write something, lol. May try some omegaverse or something with these two at some point. Also maybe a follow-up to this where their friends find out. But I don't want to complicate this. 🤷🏻♀️ See you next time!


End file.
